


someone under my skin

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 意识流废话型脑交实录





	someone under my skin

激烈振动的峰值来临时，赵志铭刚开完一波团，下意识夹紧大腿肌肉，把嗡嗡个不停的手机从两腿间掏出来。他很难得没散漫地盘腿坐，而是规规矩矩地拿后腰抵着软垫，把赤裸的双足摆在地板上。手机后壳有点汗津津的，夹在肩膀上随时都会滑下来，陌生男人的声音在那头说："您的外卖到了，麻烦下楼来取一下。"与此同时，脑海深处，极熟悉的另一个声音与之交叠在一起，他好像是在说话，赵志铭凝神分辨时那话音却已消失，只剩立体环绕音带来的轻微眩晕感。

摄像头里只看得见他歪着脑袋盯屏幕的一张脸，更高清的细节却欠奉，比如莹莹白光下细密的汗珠，或是轻轻滚动了一下的喉结。他分出三分之一精力在脑子里骂了句脏话，抱怨这外卖来得太不合时宜，剩下的精力刚刚好够他及时闪现，丝血逃生。会阴稀里哗啦的滴水刚随着手机离开暂缓了一拍，就又像坏掉的水龙头不断朝外泉涌湿液，他站起来关摄像头的动作滞了下，只因屁股差点从软皮椅上滑下去，在百万观众面前现场摔个大马趴。

在分化前他从来不知道自己身体里竟然蕴藏着这么大量的水，再回忆得仔细一点，就是在那个突然发情的夜晚，大巴车后座上的惊鸿一瞥将他拖进潮热的水底，隔着雾，窥探斜前方一截白白的后颈。那天李汭燦穿的是淡黄色圆领T，难得露出碎发下的小块皮肤。在赵志铭百年难遇的心猿意马时刻，他突然发现浅色系真的很衬对方的肤色。窗外夜灯光其实很昏暗，眼中所见也是想象多于实际，他在暧昧难明的光影中放任了几秒钟的幻想，一手不自在地搭在大腿沿，另一手下意识去摸自己后颈。

也是在心跳频率攀上峰值的那一瞬间，声音没穿越耳膜，而是直接在赵志铭的脑子里响起来："你……还好吗？"语调犹疑而谨慎，显然不只是因为对方中文水平还不够好。只是赵志铭完全无暇分辨他到底带着什么样的情绪，他连李汭燦说了什么都不知道。在零点几秒里，他突然像被扒光了丢到雪地里，一盆冰水从头浇到脚，冻得他的牙齿咯咯打颤。

"我想着他的脸自慰的事，他会不会早就知道了"，连这种想法也是后来才冒出来的，而在当下，他动弹不得。等到寒颤平息，他才发现快干的裤底又一次湿透了。烈火烧穿了一切影影绰绰、遮遮掩掩，李汭燦只朝他问了句话，他就无力地屈膝臣服于汹涌情潮，毫无抵抗之能。

他拖到最后才慢吞吞下车，扶着车门喘气，旁边伸出一只手，李汭燦低着头没看他，把外套搭在手上递过来。赵志铭想挤出个笑然后体面地回应些什么，可嘴唇一张几乎就要逸出呻吟。好险把危险扼杀在齿间，但同时李汭燦的手指在外套底下轻轻刮了下他掌心，赵志铭张大眼瞪他，他却已经走远了。

那之后的休赛期，赵志铭拖着行李箱快走出宿舍的一瞬，福至心灵地回头瞥了眼空荡荡的房间。在他回头的刹那，李汭燦踩着点从里面的卫生间走出来，抬起眼睛与他对视。这次他没在赵志铭脑子里说任何话，但赵志铭仍强烈地感到被看穿了。证据是他的目光刚从李汭燦的锁骨向下滑，对方便从善如流地沿着这扫视解开了衣领。

"过来"，他想。

过来之后要干什么，赵志铭脑子里只有个模糊不清的愿景，他还没来得及想明白，李汭燦就如他所愿走过来，低头吻在他带着惊愕的面颊上。

一切自然而然发生，好像早该如此，现在践行已经很迟。

他所有曾有过的性幻想统统化为现实，甚至比那些还要夸张数倍。只要李汭燦愿意，无论他人在哪里，他的声音总能准确无误定位到赵志铭颅腔内，与自己的心跳形成种古怪的共振。很多时候李汭燦说话时甚至站得离赵志铭很远，穿着队服，和平时一样冷静又从容地看着他，连嘴唇也没动。

同时，他的声音低而轻地搔着听觉神经："爱萝莉，把腿张开点。"

他不能，那实在太羞耻。赵志铭脸闷在枕头里差点把自己闷死，但大腿压根不听自己使唤，擅自劈开，显出内裤底深色的水渍。

李汭燦咬着他耳朵，快把他干到高潮时会再在他脑子里说话，黏糊糊地喊他爱萝莉。赵志铭条件反射以鼻音应答，一顶顿时让这声音变味。李汭燦的嘴巴空出来，有空叼着他皮肉慢慢磨，痛感刺激快感至于极境。在灵肉分离的几秒里，赵志铭依稀听到对方用不标准的、沙哑的中文叫他的本名，他百忙之中忍不住想翻白眼，祖宗你这是勾魂啊。

他不太想承认那瞬间，由这呼唤带来的，如雷劈过躯壳般令人惊惧的心动。

后来他花了很长时间来习惯李汭燦那异于常人的能力，尽管对方再三保证自己"看"不到别人的思想，只能隐约感受到，赵志铭却始终对此半信半疑。

决定离开edg前，他找李汭燦出去补了最后一次标记。上床之前他们还因为点鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴，滚到一块后却默契地沉默下来。这沉默比以往都来得更久，直到赵志铭青着脸爬下床，随后立即扑通一声跪倒在床边，李汭燦才笑出声，眯着眼睛把他从地上拉起来，问他："地上不冷啊。"

暖气开得大，赵志铭摇头，一瘸一拐进卫生间洗澡。刚洗完李汭燦就推门进来，抱住他，贴在背脊上的胸口有点凉。

"你冷啊？"赵志铭还是习惯用嘴交流。

李汭燦下巴搁在他肩上蹭，不知是点头是摇头，须臾后又来咬他后颈，推他靠在墙上，从背后进。雾气散去后的镜面还有些潮湿，赵志铭余光里瞥到身后，垂着眼睛的李汭燦，心中动了动，想问他是否已读出了什么讯息，可终究没问出口。

于是李汭燦的回答也没让他听见，等赵志铭睡过去后才用气声在他耳朵边悄悄讲出来："你下次回来，来上海，我请你去洋房，真的请，这次不开玩笑。"

"所以你要回来啊。"他好像突然回到几年前刚来中国时，短短几个字也说不利索，挤成一团从舌尖上溜过去就算讲完，急忙捂住脸，侧身朝墙睡觉。

一别千里，那奇怪的能力也销声匿迹，大约是信号不好。李汭燦不找他，赵志铭也不主动联系对方，还是等弹幕刷到scout名字时才想起，是有段时间没好好聊过天了。

上次聊天是七八天前，上次双排是一两个月前，上次见面是……什么时候？

这念头晃神而过，他拿起手机想点外卖，一时口渴，便先把手机放了，起身倒水。那之后他到底下单了吗，疑问在他脑子里萦绕不去。门外黑沉沉一片，感应灯坏了一直没修，隐约可见楼梯蜿蜒曲折，盘旋着通往下一层楼。

楼道设计得有点复杂，外卖员例行迷了路，在赵志铭指示下将外卖放在楼梯口，这时应该已经离开了。抑制剂打太多，他膝盖有点抖，穿过黑夜朝尽头走。

砰，砰，砰。

心跳声？

变敏感的不仅是他的生殖腔，还有听力和触觉。广州夜晚闷热，赵志铭却在一瞬间汗毛倒竖，他抬手捂自己胸口，只有一颗心脏，一种声音。

不对，仔细分辨，是叠音，频率相近，密密叠在一起，交织成和弦。就像是有人紧贴着他……不，比这还要近，他穿过他，好似要把他皮肉撑开，再塞具灵魂进去。

"你干嘛。"赵志铭压低声，像个自言自语的神经病。

"你不想我么。"明明是疑问句却语尾平平，他对既定的答案一点都不好奇。

"外卖你定的？"赵志铭把热腾腾的袋子拎在右  
手，出口的话听起来有转移话题之嫌。

"你定的，不信你自己看。"

"我怎么没印象。"他嘟囔了一句，右手倏然一颤，袋子磕在膝盖上，里面的汤剧烈颠簸了下，差点洒出来。

"你换家酒店吧，那家离基地太远了，不方便。"

"什么？"

"上海的。"李汭燦惜字如金。

赵志铭脑子生了锈，转了好几转才反应过来："你都可以直接操作我了，干嘛还征求我意见啊，搞笑吧。"因为没得到满足的焦躁，他说话有点冲。李汭燦没搭腔，赵志铭挤在墙与身侧的左手自动朝屁股后摸下去，沿股沟滑到内裤里。他难以置信地抽了口气，嘴巴终于闭紧了，不光是因为突然想起，李汭燦显然能听到他的想法。

更重要的原因是，身后隐约传来说话声，女人的声音在问："这么晚了还要出门，到底有什么急事啊？"

赵志铭两只手都很忙，一只要撑着墙，防止摔倒，另一只则陷落在湿润的洞口中——非他所愿。实在忍得受不了时他也用手进过后面，找到位置后用力按一会就能很快射出来，抽出来洗干净手，再精疲力尽地一个人躺上床，睡觉。

黑暗的楼道里有风过，赵志铭蜷着背把脸埋在手臂上，咬着手背上的肉抑制细微的呜咽。热烘烘的外卖盒夹在他小腿间，甚至没来得及找到机会放落地面。

"别搞了，有人。"他差一点就松口喊出来，好险。

李汭燦用他的脑袋扭回去往后看了眼，慢吞吞地说："你没穿裤子，等会人家看到了会说你是变态的。"

赵志铭气结："那你倒是放我回去穿啊！"

"嗯……再等一下。"木偶师一声令下，插在屁股里的指关节活动起来，轻挖了下肠壁又转了个圈，那感觉和自慰时相似，却又全然不同。回忆片段霎时间如潮涌来，将他淹没。

在无人的宿舍里，宾馆落地窗前，还有场馆的卫生间，李汭燦按着他屁股往自己身上贴，手伸进去找那一小块敏感区。他的手指太灵活，只两根就搅得赵志铭头昏脑涨，嘴巴无声地一张一合，像条濒死的鱼。

结局多半是他认输，求着李汭燦快点插进来。李汭燦抽出手捏他后颈，捻来捻去如撸猫，还有耐心朝他解释："会痛，你太紧。"

赵志铭很想抬手给他一巴掌，李汭燦把他玩到临界点再恰到好处停下，他硬到发痛偏偏就是缺那么临门一脚，来回数次后往往真的做起来时已经体力不支，甚至最后被干到差点失禁。

畜生。

但也从来没舍得真的推开他，再气不过也就一口咬在李汭燦肩膀上，咬出牙印，手却还无意识吊在对方脖子上，蹭了湿漉漉的一手汗。臭弟弟只能让着，宠着，越宠越过分，动不动就在危险边缘试探。

身后房门开启的那瞬间，李汭燦总算肯放开他的手，赵志铭立即反应极快地抽出手去提裤子。在屋内灯光投入楼道的同时，他总算勉强把滑不溜秋的蘑菇头塞进裤腰带，只是后半边屁股还光着，内裤歪歪斜斜挂在胯骨上。

他维持着双腿夹外卖的诡异姿势，和出门的邻居对视了两秒钟，脑子一片空白，落荒而逃。

想骂李汭燦的话有几百句，一口气全涌到喉咙口，然后无意外地卡住了。赵志铭心烦意乱下忘了关麦，百万观众最后还是听到了一嗓子毫不体面的嚎叫。这是他又一次急中生智的补救，连滚带爬扑进门框时他真的瞬间产生自己已经尿了裤子的错觉，原因无他，李汭燦在他脑子里滚动播放了下上次滚床单的情景罢了。

在李汭燦视角里他耷拉着脑袋掉眼泪，不是平时浮夸的表演，是真委屈，一声不吭，很自闭地摸自己肚子，半晌憋出来一句："套不会破在里面了吧。"

李汭燦作势要把他抱下腿查看，轻轻一动赵志铭就哎哎叫，反应太有趣，他没忍住又搞了半天，直到赵志铭痉挛着射了不知道第几次，精液挤了几滴出来后就成淡黄色的尿，当场就狂躁地跳床进厕所摔门流畅三连了。

别问，问就不是本人。

实时放映机在那头叹了口气，续上了那天未完的话题："过两年生一个吧，等我退役。"

麦里传来阵被呛到般的咳嗽，混在惊魂未定的喘息里倒也不显得太古怪，赵志铭先向观众解释："被邻居看到了，谁能想到那里会有人啊。"

李汭燦倒是没因为他的无视而不爽，反而笑起来，是小学生那种幼稚的笑法，恶作剧得逞之后很得意的感觉。

「是你搞的鬼？」赵志铭抽空问他。

"什么啊，不知道。"李汭燦装傻。

赵志铭懒得理他，动动手指排进新一局游戏，李汭燦倒没再惹他分心，只是很小声地在他脑子里自言自语："下次玩点别的吧。"

「滚！」赵志铭在脑内气吞山河发一声喊。

摄像头重新开的时候主播正低头吃饭，镜头里的手臂白中带点粉，指节在镜头边缘弯着，偶尔在方寸之地中一晃，谁也看不清指甲盖上沾了点水痕。那边框再往下几寸，两腿之间泛滥成灾，李汭燦带给他的幻觉时隐时现，那些都是真实发生过的场景——

他不自然地坐着，脚趾夹着拖鞋晃来晃去，因为双脚离地而有点不安，却还是努力集中精神在眼下的任务上：把肚子填饱。发情期最要命那两天他几乎没从李汭燦身上下来过，吃饭也是抓紧时间，像在打仗。兵荒马乱的吞咽间隙中李汭燦有一搭没一搭地朝上顶他，节奏把握得十分好，使赵志铭产生种胃要被捅穿的恐怖感觉。

等到他吃饱，李汭燦把他一揽，让他躺回自己身上，接过他递来的饭盒接力吃饭。赵志铭脑袋放空，无所事事地来回动，光滑的后背摩挲李汭燦的小肚子，还说："你胖了。"

"唔。"李汭燦抹抹嘴，把他下巴掰过来，盯了会他的嘴唇，在赵志铭脑子里传递了个讯号：你嘴太油了我亲不下去。

赵志铭二话不说就翻身起来，把李汭燦按在床头板上咬他嘴巴。逞一时之意气后果挺严重，李汭燦争分夺秒把他干得下不来床，只能耻辱地被抱去洗澡，又惨遭把尿，以至于回程的高铁上气了整整一路。

到一个人上楼，开门面对空旷的公寓那一刻，满腔怨气毫无预兆地消了。那天他饭也没吃就开直播投身工作，吊着一口气撑到下播，恍惚间好像还是打开微信发了个什么东西过去。

第二天醒来一看，是随手点的个表情包，还是动图，红眼兔子双脚一蹬，躺地上装死。抠门李汭燦给他发了个五块两毛的红包，并不出意外地附上配图，是家餐厅点餐页面，人均消费688。言下之意昭然若揭，收了我的钱就要请我吃饭。

"找田野去啊。"他还是和平时一样地回。

"你想让田野看你吃到一半发情的样子吗。"

赵志铭手一抖差点把李汭燦当场拉黑。

眼看快吃完，李汭燦照以前一样在赵志铭五感里兴风作浪，明明没人在，可他就是好像听到耳后传来低沉的呼吸，腰被箍得有点用力，侧过脖子能看到半条下颌线，再抬下眼，鬓角上是蓬蓬松的淡褐色头毛。

有一刻赵志铭头晕眼花地把饭盒一放，就要重复把坏东西按着教训一顿的过程，下一秒惊觉过来，悬到半空的手慢慢落在鼠标上，隔着空气做了个抓握动作。像是要覆在爱人的手背上。

李汭燦还是挑了个短暂的游戏空档期来和赵志铭共感，高潮时间其实只持续十几秒，但每一秒，潮涌来的快感都在以几何倍数增长，他几乎是立刻就溃不成军。仿佛回到那个决定性的夜晚，隐秘旖念将他拖入深渊，唯一解脱与他渐行渐远。

摄像头啪一声关了，爱萝莉带着点哭腔说："自闭了，关会。"也许有人听出他呼吸不稳，但他已无暇顾及。李汭燦在场的时候他总是缺注意力，没法关照到其他很多事情。

李汭燦无需问他有没有爽到，他掌控赵志铭的身体，甚至好像比他自己的更熟悉。那片刻赵志铭眼前有重影，看到对方爬起来找纸巾，也随着李汭燦一低头，看到他胳膊上的纹身贴。

李汭燦小小声地说："爱萝莉，像不像。"

一只简笔画兔子。

赵志铭动动嘴唇，无声地回答："像个锤子。"一缕笑容从唇间逸出来，憋不住，发展成诡异的嘿嘿笑。

弹幕：脑瘫主播，好起来了。

好像真的好起来了。


End file.
